


Warriors

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Greg Lestrade, Beginnings, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Passion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Greg ama el fútbol como a nada en el mundo. Y al parecer, a Mycroft le cuesta entenderlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts).



> Éste oneshoot pertenece al reto de San Valentín del grupo _'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us'_ en Facebook { http://facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/ } del cual pueden formar parte con tan sólo un click. 
> 
> Prompt: _Mycroft asiste a los partidos de futbol de Greg sólo para pasar tiempo a su lado._  
>  Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen; sólo tomo lo que Conan Doyle ha creado; lo mezclo con la perfección de MG & SM y luego lo arruino con mi imaginación. _  
> El título del oneshoot está basado en la canción 'Warriors' de Imagine Dragons, porque me pareció completamente adecuado para la temática del fic (y porque mi querida TsukiLegacy es fan de LOL)  
>  _Link para disfrutar mejor de la lectura:_ { http://youtube.com/watch?v=fmI_Ndrxy14 }
> 
> ¡A leer! ♥

 


	2. We Are The Warriors That Build This Town

Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él, Mycroft Holmes, el rey del buen gusto y el decoro, estaba por cometer un pecado mortal para lo que él consideraba su ética y principalmente su salud mental; ir a ver un partido de fútbol. Y no, era claro que no lo hacía porque fuera a ocasionarle ninguna clase de placer. Al contrario, sabía que se volvería loco. Odiaba toda clase de deporte, aunque íntimamente sabía que era por su incapacidad de desenvolverse dentro de un equipo y su baja tolerancia a la actividad física. Por otro lado, le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo ver como la multitud que iba a ver esas absurdas competencias perdía la cabeza. Gritos, insultos, golpes involuntarios, derrames de bebidas por culpa de los estrechos espacios libres que quedan para caminar entre las hileras de butacas: no. Mycroft no estaba hecho para ello.

Pero cuando la situación con Gregory Lestrade comenzó a convertirse en algo más serio, Mycroft tuvo que cambiar muchas cosas en su vida; ya no podía llamar al delivery y pedir asquerosa comida llena de grasa cada vez que llegaba a su casa después de un día pesado, porque debía controlar su peso para no convertirse en un hombre solitario nuevamente. Tampoco podía apagar el teléfono y perderse entre sus libros en las jornadas que milagrosamente no debía trabajar o le daban un breve descanso, porque tenía que preguntar cómo había estado el día del Detective Inspector o simplemente encontrarse con él en algún café o restaurante para ponerse al corriente. Y ahora, tampoco podía pasar su viernes por la noche saboreando la deliciosa piel canela del hombre que tanto adoraba como solía hacer desde el primer viernes en el cual el Detective Inspector decidió aceptar su invitación a conocer el dormitorio, porque él había decidido retomar sus partidos de fútbol amateur con sus compañeros de la Yard.

El pelirrojo se sintió profundamente herido cuando su compañero de intimidad le comentó el pequeño cambio que había decidido hacer en su agenda. No podía creer que Greg prefiriera pasar su tiempo de esa forma en lugar de estar junto a él, compartiendo el calor y la intimidad del sexo o la simple y agradable calma de un café frente a la chimenea. Y claro, sus pensamientos se exteriorizaron de la forma más cruel posible, como sucedía cada vez que algo lo sacaba de su zona de confort y explotaba. _‘No entiendo qué importancia tiene el fútbol, son sólo 22 idiotas corriendo detrás de un balón’_ , fueron sus palabras exactas cuando por Greg terminó de explicarle con una increíble sonrisa cargada de expectativas por qué ya no pasarían juntos sus viernes por la noche, exactamente una semana antes del comienzo de la temporada. Y pudo ver como el rostro del Detective Inspector se iba transformando lentamente, dando paso a la mayor expresión de decepción que había visto en su vida. Definitivamente Mycroft jamás sopesó el impacto que sus palabras tendrían sobre Greg, ni tampoco creyó que el fútbol fuera algo tan importante en la vida del mayor. Las disculpas no se hicieron esperar, pero el zorro gris ya no lo escuchaba. Había agachado la cabeza y formado dos puños con sus manos. Inspiraba lentamente y soltaba el aire de la misma forma, como intentando calmarse. Mientras el pelirrojo lo abrumaba con palabras de defensa y pedidos de perdón, Greg se acercó lentamente a la puerta y salió del lugar sin girarse a ver a Holmes, para luego subirse a su auto y desaparecer de su vista. Mycroft intentó por todos los medios comunicarse con él. Le envió millones de mensajes, lo llamó incontables veces, tanto al móvil como a la oficina. Intentó acercarle paquetes, café, rosquillas; millones de pequeños detalles para que Greg entendiera que había metido la pata terriblemente y que de verdad deseaba ser perdonado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Cuando todas sus artimañas se vieron insuficientes, decidió que tendría que tomar el toro por las astas y dar el brazo a torcer. Iría a ver uno de los benditos partidos de fútbol de Greg y le demostraría que quería ser parte de todo eso.

Y ahora, cuando el bendito viernes había llegado y la catástrofe era inminente, se encontraba frente al espejo de su vestidor, decidiendo qué ropa llevaría al encuentro. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía demasiada ropa casual. Su sentido de la moda era a base de trajes de tres piezas; lo único en lo cual se permitía variar era en la forma de sus corbatas, ya que le gustaba cómo se veía con moños. Por otro lado, su única ropa deportiva era el apretado conjunto que utilizaba para correr en la cinta, y no lo creía un atuendo competente para un lugar que estaría infestado de hombres que, seguramente, se reirían a carcajadas. Soltó un suspiro de derrota y aceptó su necesidad de ayuda. Buscó el móvil en el bolsillo de su saco y marcó el número de Anthea, su fiel asistente. Adoraba a esa mujer como a ninguna otra en el mundo, porque siempre estaba dispuesta a salvarlo de todas las catástrofes a las cuales podía llegar a enfrentarse. Cuando le comentó la naturaleza de su situación, la muchacha se rió entre dientes y aceptó ir en su búsqueda para ayudarlo a comprar algo más ‘relajado’. Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera del Sedán Negro Deluxe, hablando de ropa casual como si fueran dos expertos de moda que acababan de salir de un desfile de alta costura.

Las compras llevaron bastante tiempo. Al hombre del Gobierno Británico nada parecía conformarlo. ¿Qué tenían de malo los trajes de tres piezas y por qué no podía llevarlos al campo de juego? Su paciencia parecía una fina capa de hielo a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Los jeans le parecían un ataque a su refinado estilo, pero de cualquier forma aceptó medirse un par. Anthea comentó que resaltaba muy bien su figura, delineando a la perfección sus alargadas piernas y su pequeño pero bien definido trasero. A eso, le siguió una camisa de lino blanca al cuerpo y un cárdigan fucsia para reanimar el color de su rostro. Eligieron unos zapatos Oxford para que Mycroft no se sintiera tan incómodo; aunque no fueran el complemento perfecto para ese atuendo, le daba un toque de sofisticación. Tras despedirse de Anthea, agradeciéndole desde lo más profundo de su ser, volvió a su hogar para prepararse. Quedaba una hora para el comienzo del juego y aún tenía que bañarse, afeitarse y recorrer medio Londres hasta Hillside Park, el lugar donde se realizaría el encuentro. Por suerte, su chofer era avezado en encontrar los atajos ideales para evitar los problemas de tráfico. Debía confiar en su suerte. Debía recuperar a Greg Lestrade a toda costa, porque él valía más que su tonto orgullo y sus prejuicios.

Llegó al lugar cinco minutos antes de la hora exacta. El público era escaso, pero parecían tener muchas ganas de presenciar el juego: Scottland Yard Warriors frente a los London Fire Brigade Kings y la clásica disputa de poder y valor. Los jugadores ya se encontraban en el campo de juego, realizando ejercicios de calentamiento para evitar problemas musculares. Greg llevaba una camiseta blanca con el número 66 en el pecho y su apellido en la espalda. Parecía nervioso, pero concentrado al grado máximo; como si estuviese meditando lo que haría a continuación, observando fijamente a sus adversarios con una mirada analítica, buscando algún indicio de sus debilidades para convertirlas en la fortaleza de su equipo. Mycroft alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa; nunca había visto a Greg tan enfocado en algo, ni siquiera en algún caso difícil. Luego sonó un silbato, que indicaba a los jugadores que debían colocarse en sus posiciones. Todo el mundo en las gradas soltó un grito de alegría y el ambiente se llenó de cánticos alusivos a cada equipo; el cielo se llenó de papeles de colores que volaban desde las gradas hacia el campo de juego. Todo era una fiesta para los sentidos, y Mycroft sintió que algo se encendía en su interior. El capitán del equipo contrario dio el puntapié inicial y todos comenzaron a moverse. Greg iba de aquí para allá en el medio del campo, recuperando pelotas difíciles y protegiendo con todo su cuerpo el arco de su equipo. Era un jugador aguerrido, devoto. En cada choque, dejaba alma y vida. Eso le daba a Mycroft un gran ejemplo de lo que el fútbol significaba para él. No era sólo un pasatiempo, ni una forma de despejarse: realmente era un apasionado de ese deporte, y no lo tomaba para nada a la ligera: era algo en lo cual depositaba todas sus fuerzas y su corazón. El pelirrojo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Le encantaba esa faceta de su pareja, tan primitiva pero a la vez tan intensa. Los Warriors parecían fortalecerse a medida que Greg ganaba confianza dentro del campo de juego, y comenzaron a plantarse frente a sus oponentes con toda su potencia; los defensores de los Kings apenas si tenían descanso ante los delanteros del Yard, que los  bombardeaban con tiros desde diferentes distancias. Sin embargo, los goles parecían no llegar nunca. Para cuando el primer tiempo había terminado, el marcador aún seguía 0 – 0 y ambos equipos parecían bastante desgastados. Mycroft divisó a Greg caminando hacia los vestidores y no dudó en acercarse lo más que pudo hacia él.

 _\- Debes hacer que el número 9 se canse más, Gregory_ —le dijo confiado— _Es bueno para las carreras largas, por lo que debes hacer que pierda la concentración cortando los pases, para que él gaste mucha energía cuando bloquees sus avances…_

Los ojos del Detective Inspector no daban crédito a la realidad que se presentaba frente a ellos. Mycroft estaba ahí, dándole consejos sobre algo que odiaba, vestido de una forma completamente ajena a sus perfectos trajes. _Estaba ahí_ , brindándole palabras de aliento para que su ánimo no decayera. El hombre de hielo comprendió finalmente lo importante que era  para él y había dado el brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, Greg sabía que debía aprovechar la situación. No perdonaría tan fácilmente las palabras del menor. El hombre del cabello gris asintió, sonriéndole brevemente antes de desaparecer de su vista, entrando finalmente al vestidor. Mycroft sintió como su corazón latió con tristeza. Sí, quizás sus acciones no eran suficientes para enmendar su error, pero lo seguiría intentando. Que Greg le sonriera podía considerarse una buena señal.

Esperó pacientemente a que el juego se reanudara, y pudo ver como el ánimo de Greg parecía reavivado después del receso. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de ansiedad, cosa que a Mycroft le encantaba; era la misma mirada de necesidad que tenía cada vez que se encontraban, antes de poder amarse libremente. Eso lo alentó a unirse a la multitud y corear su apellido a viva voz cuando robó el balón de forma magistral y se acercó a gran velocidad a la portería contraria. Sus piernas eran pura fibra y potencia; cada músculo se contraía para impulsarlo más y más cerca de su objetivo. Greg sólo alzó la mirada dos segundos antes de patear hacia el arco. El tiempo pareció hacerse más lento de lo normal mientras el balón trazaba una curva y se perdía en el ángulo superior izquierdo del arco, convirtiéndose en una anotación. El público explotó en vítores y aplausos, saltando y festejando la jugada de Lestrade. Mycroft lo aplaudió en silencio, permitiendo que una breve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Definitivamente adoraba ver ese cuerpo en acción, y su enojo por haber sido desplazado comenzaba a mermar a pasos agigantados.

El juego terminó con el marcador 3 – 0 a favor de los Warriors. Greg Lestrade se convirtió en la figura de la noche, y todos querían acercarse a él para saludarlo. A pesar de ser un torneo amateur, despertaba pasiones entre los asistentes; y ahora todos querían acercarse al jugador más destacado del encuentro para felicitarlo y darle los mejores deseos para el resto de la temporada. Mientras todos lo rodeaban y lo llenaban de palabras de aliento, Mycroft lo esperaba elegantemente sentado en las gradas. Era su momento y debía permitirle que lo disfrutara. Cuando por fin se reencontraron, quince minutos después, Greg lo observaba con cierta reticencia en sus ojos. Aún parecía molesto por lo que Mycroft había dicho sobre su pasión.

 _\- Punto entendido, Greg_ —dijo incómodo— _Ya no volveré a decir nada sobre el fútbol, y prometo acompañarte en toda la temporada…_

_\- No es una promesa que vaya a dejarte olvidar fácilmente…_

_\- No es una promesa que esté dispuesto a olvidar…_

El pelirrojo tomó su mano y besó el dorso en señal de disculpa. No dudaba de lo que sentía por Greg, así como no dudaría nunca en apoyarlo en sus sueños. Aunque eso implicara perder los beneficios de sus viernes por la noche. Era parte del desarrollo de la relación. Era parte de crecer junto a él. Era parte de amar y ser amado.

Y claro, no podía sentirse mal.


	3. Epilogue - Cause This Will Be The Labor Of My Love

Odiaba las rondas de penales. Se ponía demasiado nervioso y no podía controlar su cuerpo; tenía espasmos musculares y una extraña comezón se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que las probabilidades de anotar eran 50/50. Había estudiado meticulosamente al arquero; claro que sí, pero eso no le aseguraba en absoluto que fuera a anotar. El azar era un factor que jugaba mucho en contra, sin importar la preparación previa que se tuviese respecto a cada contrincante. Sabía que en éste caso, si Stevenson inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante con el primer paso, se arrojaría a su derecha; caso contrario, si se tiraba hacia atrás, buscaría arrojarse a la izquierda. Si mantenía las manos pegadas al cuerpo en los primeros pasos, se dejaría caer al piso. Si alzaba las manos, buscaría las esquinas superiores del arco. Era todo cuestión de saber leer el cuerpo de quien estaba frente a ti. Y Mycroft sólo esperaba que Greg lo recordara.

Estaba sentado en las gradas junto a los demás fanáticos de los Warriors, enfundado en una camiseta blanca con el número 66 en el pecho y el apellido ‘Lestrade’ en la espalda, con dos franjas azules pintadas en las mejillas, mordiéndose las uñas mientras observaba a Greg acercarse al punto de penal. Era la final del campeonato amateur, y gracias al desempeño de su pareja a lo largo de la temporada, habían logrado mantenerse en la punta del tablón de posiciones, siendo los preferidos para ganar la copa. Sólo debían ganar éste partido, y la gloria sería suya. Pero el equipo rival había dado pelea y lograron un agónico empate 2 a 2. La ronda de penales lo definía todo. Mycroft y Greg habían analizado todas las situaciones posibles, así como a todos los jugadores de los equipos rivales. El pelirrojo se había convertido en la mejor arma para los Warriors, ya que podía leer las intenciones de cada uno de los contrincantes. Además, había utilizado su ‘pequeña influencia’ dentro del Gobierno Británico para observar las prácticas de los antagonistas mediante las cámaras de vigilancia. Greg sabía que no era la estrategia más limpia del mundo, pero le encantaba que su pareja se hubiese involucrado tanto; era su forma de pedir disculpas y de involucrarse.

Todos sus compañeros habían pateado su respectivo penal, pero la definición quedaba en sus manos. El último de sus adversarios había errado estrepitosamente, por lo que si él convertía, la copa era suya; eso agregaba una cuota de presión extra que no esperaba tener, pero que a la vez lo motivaba. Debía hacer que todos sintieran orgullo por él. Pero principalmente, debía hacerlo por Mycroft. El pelirrojo había estado en cada partido a su lado, cediendo a sus viernes por la noche juntos para que él pudiese realizar una actividad que le resultaba placentera, más aún cuando el tiempo libre que Mycroft poseía era cada vez más escaso. Debía llevar esa copa a su casa como recordatorio de lo mucho que habían crecido como pareja, de la cantidad de obstáculos que vencieron juntos, apoyándose y luchando por lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Con todo eso en mente, Greg avanzaba hacia el momento más esperado. Observó al arquero rival, recordando todo lo que su pareja había averiguado respecto a sus movimientos. Respiró profundo y alzó la mirada, preparándose a patear el balón. Hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar carrera, concentrando toda su fuerza en su pierna derecha. Cerró los ojos una vez estuvo hecho el disparo, entregándose a lo que el destino quisiese que fuera de él. La respuesta parecía no llegar nunca, siendo el silencio lo único que lo rodeaba. Se sentía extraño, vacío y preocupado. ¿Habría errado? ¿Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano?

Finalmente, el estadio explotó. Sonrió al sentir que todos sus compañeros saltaban sobre él, festejando. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que lo levantaban sobre sus hombros, dispuestos a llevarlo a recorrer el estadio, como solían hacerlo los grandes campeones. Divisó a Mycroft aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y alzó la mano para saludarlo. Realmente amaba a ese hombre con todo su ser, y se sentía amado por él como nunca nadie lo había amado en su vida, de una forma pura y desinteresada. Real.

Los fanáticos gritaban su nombre. Las banderas con el escudo de la Yard flameaban. Todo era una fiesta azul y blanca. La premiación fue simple, pero emotiva. Los subcampeones recibieron sus medallas en silencio, con caras de amargura en el rostro. Rápidamente despejaron el lugar para que los campeones pudieran alzar la copa en señal de victoria. Greg, siendo el capitán del equipo, fue el encargado de dicho honor. La multitud volvió a aclamar su nombre en señal de aprobación cuando el destello dorado se hizo presente entre las manos de Lestrade, mostrándola con todo el orgullo del mundo. Él, a sus 53 años, había demostrado que aún valía luchar por los sueños. A su alrededor, todo era sonrisas y alegría, pero él sólo podía ver a Mycroft, la luz más brillante dentro de semejante carnaval. Dejó la copa a sus compañeros y fue corriendo hacia él, deseoso de poder sentirlo cerca. No existía nada más en el mundo, sólo Mycroft; su mirada y su tierna sonrisa, acercándose a medida que sus piernas lo ayudaban. Cuando por fin pudo estrecharlo entre sus brazos y besar sus labios, todo fue perfecto. La gente alrededor los aplaudía y les tiraba papeles de colores. Nada podía arruinar ese momento.

 

Para cuando Greg fue liberado de los brazos de las personas que querían felicitarlo, Mycroft ya estaba algo agobiado. Celoso, a decir verdad. No le gustaba que su hombre fuera el centro de tantas miradas hambrientas, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Era su momento de brillar, y se sentía orgulloso de haberlo acompañado en ese proceso. Ambos habían acordado pasar la noche en casa de Mycroft, para recibir el día de San Valentín juntos. No es que ninguno de los dos hubiese planeado algo en especial para tal día, ni que tampoco fueran a aceptar que eran dos hombres mayores extremadamente cursis que esperaban un día de lo más romántico entre las exquisitas sábanas de seda de Holmes; internamente sabían que no necesitaban palabras para acordar que pasar ese día al lado de quien habían elegido estaba simplemente bien. Cargó con el bolso en el cual Greg había metido su ropa sucia después de ducharse hasta el coche, subiéndose del lado del conductor. Mycroft había decidido que él manejaría el coche de Greg para que éste pudiera descansar brevemente. El camino de vuelta fue bastante silencioso. Ésa era otra de las cosas que Mycroft amaba de su relación Greg; el silencio cómplice que podían compartir, sin necesidad de sentirse incómodos al respecto. Una vez en su casa, cuando la copa fue depositada sobre el enorme sofá, ambos pudieron permitirse una copa de brandy para celebrar.

Greg lo observaba en silencio, adorando la forma en la cual sus finos labios se posaban alrededor de la copa. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sus cuerpos se habían unido, y la tensión comenzaba a notarse. Mycroft no quería presionar, pero tampoco parecía muy deseoso de calmar las aguas. Alzó la mirada lentamente, revelando una juguetona sonrisa cuando se sintió tan codiciado. Y ésa fue la señal que desató el arrebato pasional del Detective Inspector. Los besos, algo desesperados y torpes, los llevaron desde la sala hacia la cocina. La ropa fue abandonando sus cuerpos, cayendo en el suelo, sin cuidado alguno. Ambos hervían de deseo y necesidad. Greg depositó a Mycroft suavemente sobre la encimera, separando sus piernas para prepararlo con cuidado. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. El pelirrojo sólo podía aferrarse con uñas y dientes al mármol cuando finalmente fue invadido por su pareja. Las embestidas eran firmes, meticulosamente calculadas para estimular sus fibras más sensibles. Greg lo tomaba por las caderas, afirmándose sobre las puntas de sus pies en un desesperado intento de ser más alto y poder encontrar el ángulo adecuado. Las exclamaciones de placer de su pareja le indicaban que lo estaba logrando. Al fin y al cabo, debía compensarle con creces a su querido Mycroft todo lo que había soportado por él. _Para_ él.

Ambos terminaron al unísono,  explotando en un fuerte grito que inundó todo el ambiente. Greg se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Mycroft, acariciándolo en silencio. Luego optaron por una posición más cómoda, principalmente cuando Greg comenzó a dar muestra del cansancio muscular que cargaba después de tantos días de exigencia. Mycroft lo abrazó por los hombros y lo besó cálidamente mientras ambos disfrutaban del placer post-orgasmo. Tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia la cama que amaba compartir con él. Le ayudó a recostarse y se abrazó a él, adorándolo con la mirada. No podía creer su suerte.

_\- Descansa, campeón_ —susurró antes de besar sus labios— _Mañana nos toca volver a la rutina…_

_\- Gracias por estar ahí, Mycroft_ —murmuró, entredormido— _Y gracias por permitirme estar aquí…_

Mycroft sabía lo que eso significaba. Gregory Lestrade quería pertenecer a esa cama para siempre, quería ser parte de su vida; quería ocupar el lugar privilegiado en el podio de su vida. Y el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a que así fuera; a compartir absolutamente todo con el hombre que le había robado el corazón y la cordura. Porque ahora conocía el concepto de entregarse por completo. Porque ahora tenía un motivo por el cual pensar en un futuro. Porque había comprendido que ceder tenía sus beneficios.

Porque Greg Lestrade valía toda la pena del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin he podido terminarlo!  
> Gracias por la paciencia, por leer y por los bonitos comentarios.  
> Espero haya quedado algo presentable..  
> Un abrazo gigante, y ¡QUE VIVA EL MYSTRADE! ♥  
> L.


End file.
